herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bowser
|origin = Super Mario Bros. franchise |occupation = King of the Koopa Kingdom Leader of the Koopa Troop Ruler of Bowser's Castle Ruler of Bowser's Keep Ruler of World Bowser Father of Bowser Jr. Ruling resident of his Villa Tyrant Skylander |skills = |hobby = Oppressing the small and weak. Kidnapping Princess Peach Toadstool and other allies. Fighting with Mario and his allies. Ruling with an iron fist. Taking candy from babies. Knitting. Playing sports and racing. Protecting Skylands from Kaos (Skylanders only). |goals = |family = Bowser Jr. (son) Larry Koopa (adopted kid) Morton Koopa Jr. (adopted kid) Wendy O. Koopa (adopted kid) Iggy Koopa (adopted kid) Roy Koopa (adopted kid) Lemmy Koopa (adopted kid) Ludwig von Koopa (adopted kid) |friends = |enemies = |type of anti-hero = On & Off Monarch }} Bowser (sometimes known as King Koopa) is the King of the Koopas and the main antagonist of the Super Mario franchise. Even though he is the main antagonist in the Super Mario Bros. games, he has a more anti-heroic role in some Mario RPG's, and is also an ally in the Skylanders series. Bowser is a turtle-esque monster who can breathe fire out of his mouth. In the Mario RPG's, he aids Mario and Peach in rescuing Luigi from Dimentio who hypnotized him for evil purposes in Super Paper Mario. When he joins Mario and Peach in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, he became an ally to Mario, Mallow, Peach and Geno to fight Smithy and his followers who are the main antagonists. His mortal enemy is Dark Star who was the main antagonist in Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, because Dark Star has other plans than him. He also appears in Skylanders. He is voiced by Kenny James as his normal self, while being voiced by Frank Welker as his gargantuan form, Giga Bowser, in the Super Smash Bros. series. Bowser also appears in Wreck-It Ralph as one of the minor characters and a member of Bad-Anon. Biography Bowser is the king of the Koopas and believes himself to be the supreme, unquestioned ruler of a kingdom far from Skylands. A hot-tempered and spiky-shelled warrior, he was transported to Skylands by traveling through a rift that had been created by Kaos' terrible Sky-Eater. The Skylanders sent out a distress call across all the dimensions to call for reinforcements, and for reasons known only to himself, he has decided to join this epic battle against Kaos and the Darkness in his Clown Cruiser as the newest and most lethal of all the SuperChargers! Power and Abilities *'Fire Breathing': Bowser's most prominent and consistent ability, appearing in nearly all games he has been featured in. can breath continuous streams of fire, or shoot blasts or flurries of fireballs at his foes. In some games, like Super Mario World and New Super Mario Bros U, can make it "rain" fire blasts, and, in Super Mario 64 and New Super Mario Bros., can also shoot blue fire blasts that can home in on Mario. His fire breath is apparently so hot that it is also just as effective underwater as it is on land. *'Superhuman Qualities': Over the years, Bowser has displayed countless feats that put him far above the average person. **'Superhuman Strength': Bowser's raw physical strength is frequently seen as one of 's main powers. He can smash through boulders, lift immensely heavy objects with relative ease, and topple enemies numerous times his size. In many of the RPG and sport games, is typically among the strongest characters in the game, like in Super Paper Mario, where his attack stat is twice that of Mario, Luigi and Princess Peach's respectively. Much like with his fire breath, prides himself on his strength and frequently incorporates physical attacks into his fighting because of this. **'Superhuman Durability': Bowser has proven time and time again that he is not taken down very easily by most foes. He can endure a seemingly endless amount of punishment, and somehow always returns from this in one way or another. He has been drenched in lava, electrocuted, blown up, crushed by objects as heavy as his own castle numerous times, fallen hundreds of feet, and even squashed by a T-Rex in Mario's Time Machine, and has inevitably survived each fate. In Super Paper Mario, after he seemingly sacrifices himself by holding up the ceiling of Count Bleck's Castle with O'Chunks, Luigi encourages the Princess and his brother to not give up hope on him by saying "he's survived far worse". **'Superhuman Speed and Agility': Although his speed is hardy consistent between games, in some of his appearances, Bowser is shown to be a a capable runner and quite agile for his size. In Mario & Luigi: 's Inside Story, uses a treadmill placed by Fawful and Midbus to burn off thousands of calories gained by eating incredibly unhealthy food in only a few seconds. **'Superhuman Stamina': Bowser's stamina is almost as limitless as his durability. He rarely ever shows signs of tiring, even when massively expending himself for hours on end. In battle, never slows down, keeping up with Mario and other enemies like his dark counterpart Dark Bowser blow for blow. *'Dark Magic': While not as prolific in the use of it as Kamek, Bowser is well versed in using various forms of Dark Magic against his opponents. He apparently knows spells that can transform people into inanimate objects, as explained in the manual of Super Mario Bros. and he has used different magical wands over the years for varying purposes (although this is more commonly seen in the cartoons and comics). *'Size Manipulation': In numerous games, has the ability to transform himself to a giant size to battle his enemies. Most of the time, is empowered by Kamek or somebody else, but, as seen in Bowser's Inside Story, if is super charged with adrenaline, he can temporarily achieve his giant size naturally. In the Super Smash Bros. series, by breaking a Smash Ball, can become Giga Bowser, an alternate yet still effective version of his typical giant form. Regardless of how he gains it, Bowser's giant form massively increases his strength, durability, and other abilities, to the point where Mario and other characters cannot fight him directly, and must find some other way to defeat him. In games such as Paper Mario and Super Mario Galaxy 2, Bowser can use the power of Stars to grow himself to immense size. *'High Skill in Sports and Other Activities': Like almost all Mario characters, Bowser is an extremely qualified player in numerous sports and physical activities. While not being particularly talented in any activity, he has been shown as a skilled tennis, soccer, hockey and basketball player, golfer, go-kart racer, Olympic athlete, wrestler (given some of his moves in the Smash Brothers games), and even a professional dancer. Audio Samples Trivia *He sometimes allied to Mario and his friends in some of the games to fight against greater threats. *However, in Skylanders Superchargers, he instead teams up with fellow Nintendo character Donkey Kong and the Skylanders and their allies to destroy the Sky Eater and to protect Skylands from Kaos *He mostly kidnapping Princess Peach and get her to like him. *It has been noted by fans that whenever Bowser isn't kidnapping Peach he's surprisingly friendly towards Mario and co. Examples include RPGs where Bowser is forced to ally with Mario against a bigger threat and multiplayer based spinoffs such as Mario Kart. External links *Bowser in Villains Wiki *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bowser_(character) *https://wreckitralph.wikia.com/wiki/Bowser Navigation Category:Mario Heroes Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Skylanders Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Dragons Category:Summoners Category:Gentle Giants Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Skeletons Category:Animals Category:Archenemy Category:Elementals Category:Immortals Category:Revived Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Magic Category:On & Off Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Protectors Category:Universal Protection Category:Crossover Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Parents Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Anime Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:In Love Category:Athletic Category:Brutes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Monarchs Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Titular Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Love Rivals Category:Betrayed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Arrogant Category:Thieves Category:One-Man Army Category:Wrathful Category:Deal Makers Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Egomaniacs Category:Obsessed Category:Wealthy Category:Self-Aware Category:Insecure Category:Traitor Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Tricksters Category:Heroic Liars Category:Psychics Category:Martial Artists Category:Honorable Category:Successful Category:Mascots Category:Military Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Extravagant Category:Nemesis Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Control Freaks Category:Sophisticated Category:Envious Category:Vengeful Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Comic Strips Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Lethal Category:Dreaded Category:Loyal Category:Size-Shifter Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Destructive Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Master Orator Category:Scapegoat Category:Internet Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Heroes who can fly Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Classic Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Genius Category:Inept Category:Grey Zone Category:Mischievous Category:Bully Slayers